mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BlankyXP
Hai thar! Welcome to the Blanky person thingy's Talk page! D: You're here either to like...TALK TO ME...or you is eavesdropping. e.e Either way, go do your ugly business...wutevahhh. It don't matter to me. On the right of this thingy, you can see Leaf being awesome, but the important thing there (Leaf is still important but...wutevahhh) is the archives. They has old messages, and once my Talk page has reached 75 topics, I will archive it and this page is gonna be all sparkly and clean and empty and stuff. And then people will be competin' for TOTPD. Excuse me, Animal Crossing Community reference. DON'T POST ANYTHIN' IN THE ARCHIVES, OR I WILL DEFINITELY SHOOT YOU. NO MERCY. AND WITH BAZOOKAS! And rifles. Anywayz...um...I dunno... If you're requestin' a Sim, make sure you're followin' the outline. I shall repaste the outline just for your ugly convenience so you won't have to keep going back to dat page...hooray. o.o ---- *'Eyes.' Give the exact shape and color, and if applicable, list examples of Sims that may have that as well. *'Hair style and color.' Like the eyes, give any examples of Sims that you know that have it, if ugly applicable, my friend. *'Skin color', brudda. White, tan, or black. No green, I know when you be lyin', my friend. *'Mouth.' Again, list examples if flippin' applicable plox. *'Outfit description.' It'd also be purty cool of you included the location of the outfit too. Not needed if you want to test my memory of the outfit locations. e.e Again, EXAMPLES IF NEEDED, MAAAN! *'Face tattoos your Sim may have.' Like, you know, freckles. The star on mah Sim's face. The pretty rainbow on Bean's face. You don't have to mention this if you don't have any, obviousleh. *'Accessories.' A nerd? Got glasses? Tryin' to be gangsta and look like a JD with Chaz's glasses? You gotta tell me, maaan! You gotta. =' I apologize for the sudden gangsta accent. *'Background.' Like, where do you want your Sim to be in the pic? Don't matter? I'll take a pic directly from Create-A-Sim then. Want your Sim to be next to another Sim in particular if you want them somewhere? ---- :Eyes: :Hairstyle and Color: :Mouth: :Outfit Description: :Face Tattoos: :Accessories: :Background: ---- HIIII Userbox colors PC Help Yeah, I thought it was that too. I HAVE to bring MySims PC back. DANG! Like you say Blanky: "My Computer is Flippin' Ugly!" Animal Crossing Leader 14:16, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ---- Yep, still black. I tried it yesterday like... 8 times. And today I tried it 2 times (I was getting tired seeing the black face). It's like it's in the screen developing stage of the game! FLIPPIN' UGLY COMPUTER!!!! Animal Crossing Leader 14:38, 6 July 2009 (UTC) (You didn't have to see that) Hello hello a mew day begin how are you hey look at the horror festival i created that article do you like it i thought it would help people so they could prepare for the festivel i'm been thinking you have my sims pc why didn't they make my sims kingdom pc or my sims racing pc why just make one what if thy made my sims 2 not any over game just my sims 2 and they could bring leaf in it but like modern day rockstar that would be brilliant blanky i need help i want to create a new page on my home page but how you said that i can make a page on my freinds the over day well how sorry i want to make a page about dr j so can you show me how